26 Letters
by VerlorenFate
Summary: 26 drabbles influenced by 26 letters, ranging from airplanes, to cake and all the way to zero. From the fluffy moments that Add and Elesis shared and then to the nerve wrecking mo,nets that they may face.


**Something really random which should have 26 letters... Well, 26 parts, and if it doesn't well.. Sorryyyy! Anyway I am sorry about mistakes and I won't be writing as much any more since school is coming around... Ah well, I own nothing~**

 **pairing is Add x Elesis (of all sorts)**

* * *

 **Airplanes**

It wasn't because she was scared of heights, of airplanes - no, she was simply nervous because it was her first time riding one. That's all. But as the plane began to slowly take off, and with the unsteady rumble, she couldn't help but to grasp his hand, causing him to grin slightly as he looked out the window, glancing at her embarrassed face whenever he got the chance to.

 **Baking**

Add still remembers the first time that Elesis found out that one of his hobbies was baking. She laughed her head off, falling to the ground and clutching her stomach while tears almost fell from her eyes. Add could only mutter how she was overreacting and that it wasn't such a big deal, also the fact that she was acting immature. Later that day, Elesis offered to buy him a new apron as a token of how sorry she felt for laughing at him. And she did buy an apron for him after a week- a frilly pink one with kitties and cupcakes. Add honestly doubts that she even felt sorry in the first place.

 **Cake**

Everyone loves cake, including Elesis. She would always buy a small cupcake whenever she got the time to, preferably strawberry flavoured or even chocolate. But there was one horrible day, when she found out that the local cake store was closing down. She was almost heart broken that day. But when she staggered to her kitchen, she noticed Add sitting there, a plate of cupcakes on the table whilst he was on his laptop. Not wasting a second, she quickly stole one of the cupcakes and stuffed it into her mouth.

 **Death**

Screaming out, everything seemed to slow down as Elesis watched with horrified eyes as the flames engulfed Add, his face smiling painfully as unknown figures rushed passed her, probably fire men that were still trying to save the other lives in the building. But it was too late, it was too late to save him. Collapsing on her knees, Elesis wept, her heart aching as she watched his figure on the forth floor, already covered with sweat and burns.

 **Esper**

When Elesis was going to meet one of Add's brothers for the first time, she wasn't sure what to expect. But as she watched him drive up to an insane asylum, she felt her heart race. She could only watch with uncertainty as Add walked towards the door, with her following behind him quietly. After checking in, they were led by one of the nurses - Rena towards a hall way. But as Elesis glanced around, looking into some of the other rooms where people were staying , she couldn't help but to notice how much of a cage it seemed to be compared to her home.

 **Fights**

The first fight that Elesis has ever saw Add get into would be the one in high school, when both of them were only 14. She remembers how he swiftly threw a punch towards the person before kicking them over, with a crazed grin on his face. How he would then continuously punch the person's face over and over again before he was finally dragged away by a teacher. Honestly, at that time, she thought he was crazy, someone that acted like a monster.

 **Greed**

Add has honestly, probably committed all of the seven deadly sins, all at least once. And the one that he was most notorious for would have to be greed - his greed for knowledge and power. Perhaps he has soften up throughout the years, spending his time with Elesis a bit more per month, but he can never deny what his mind wants, right? But now, he begins to wonder if he really needs all that power, after seven years of researching.

 **Happy**

"You should smile more often," whispered Elesis as she glanced up to Add with her hopeful smile, her cheeks dusted red as they sat at the beach.

"I do," protested Add quickly, his body hiding in the shade of an umbrella despite the amount of sunscreen he placed on. "I always smile but whenever I do, you call me creepy or crazy," he continued with a smirk as Elesis punched him lightly.

"Yeah, smile, not grin like a maniac, I think that's Lusa's job anyway," she joked on as Add just nodded his head in agreement, "and it's moments like this that makes me happy," breathed out Elesis as Add nodded his head in agreement once again.

 **Ice cream**

Add remembers when he first saw Elesis, sitting on a bench in the park, holding a tub of strawberry ice cream. Sitting next to her would have to be a girl called Rena, the one that was in Add's biology class. Both of them were a bit quiet in school, except for when they would get into arguments or fights. That was all Add knew about them, well, at time anyway.

 **Jokes**

"Knock, knock," grinned Elesis as she tried to grab the attention of her working husband, who was staring at the screen of his laptop intensely.

"Go away," he spoke monotonously as he continued to type away rapidly as Elesis pouted before flopping herself on the bed.

"You're no fun," she sighed as Add glanced up at her, rubbing his eyes before sighing.

"Who's there?"

"Olive," replied Elesis as she began fiddling with her hair, feeling boredom clenching hold of her.

"Olive who?" Asked Add without any interest as he heard Elesis getting up from the bed.

"Olive you."

 **Kekse**

"Ich liebe kekse!" Grinned Elesis as she rushed up to Add, hugging him tightly as the male stared at her with questioning eyes.

"What are you on about?" He asked as Elesis beamed up to him, her hair swaying as she nodded her head.

"Ich liebe kekse," she repeated slowly, as if she was talking to her brother whilst Add just face palmed.

"Do you even know what does that mean?" Questioned Add as Elesis no nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It means I love you, right?" She said proudly, happy that she knew how to speak German after that one week course.

Sighing, Add switched his laptop off and placed it on his desk before brutally correcting her. "It means I love biscuits or I love cookies. What I believe you were trying to say was Ich liebe du, or something along those lines," before walking out of the room.

 **Lies**

It hurt so much, was all Elesis could think numbly as she sat in the park. Her clothes were drenched from the rain and her body was freezing because of the temperature. Perhaps it was her own fault though, for her to end up like this right now, perhaps she actually knew that he was never her's. But when the fact faced her, she felt her mind throbbing with all the lies that he ever told her. But the one that stabbed her and twisted her heart out the most, was the lie he would constantly say: "I love you."

 **Movie**

The Blazing Heart was known as one of the most fierce warriors in all of Elrios, being the personal knight of the Nasod queen and an active member in the famed El party. She would easily take down any enemy set before her, burn them to a crisp. Her courage and bravery flaring like a wild fire. But as she sat curled up on the sofa, her eyes glued with a horrified expression on the television, she couldn't help but to jump a bit when she felt a firm hand land on her shoulder.

Notes

 **Elesis** was born with a voice of an angel, except when she begins shouting, but the point still stands. Ever since she was a child, she would sing small songs to make the people around her smile. And she continued to do so, even as she grew into a teenager. Notes, musical notes - it was how she and Add first met. With him playing his violin and her singing, they were a match made through musical notes.

 **One**

"There's only one of him," she whispered quietly as her heart ached whilst she clutched the broken dynamo close to her chest. Her eyes red and puffy from crying as her brother sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"He'll be back before you know it," whispered Elsword, not really sure what to say to her.

"But he's taken by them! Those fight demons!" Screamed out Elesis, shaking her head as her body trembled, "they took my one."

 **Poem**

I love you, with your flare and heart

I prey that we'll never be apart

So together we can stay

Hiding away from the world

So would you follow me?

Even in the deepest of the seas

"Elesis," spoke out Add with a soft smile, his hand holding a single rose. "Would you stay with me?"

 **Quick**

"Quickly!" Yelled out Elesis as she dragged Add through the forest as loud roars were heard, echoing the place.

"I know, it's difficult to carry this you know," snapped back Add, his body trying to dodge the arrows that were flying towards him and Elesis.

"Quicker!" Ordered Elesis as she deflected the arrows whilst Add quickly opened the door to their home, his body drenched in sweat.

"In here already!" Muttered Add as he shoved Elesis through the door before shutting the door closed tightly.

"Bring it to the kitchen, I'm going to get changed before the," shuddering, Elesis winced, " demons come."

"Right," began Add as he walked away.

Five minutes later, loud banging was heard, and you could just hear the roaring as well. Exchanging glances, Add and Elesis nodded their head before wiping their mouth and opening the door, only to be greeted with the sight of their furious friends.

"Where's our cake?" Screamed Rena as Elsword pointed his sword at the couple.

Smirking, Add replied," whatever do you mean?"

 **Reading**

"Add," drawled out Elesis as she tried to get the attention of her study addict boyfriend.

"Leave me alone," he said bluntly as he flipped over a page of the book about, well, Elesis didn't really know what it was about.

"Add," she began again, sighing, wondering why on earth was she at the school library.

"Leave me alone," repeated Add as he continued to read.

"But Add!" Pestered Elesis, frowning that she wasn't getting attention from the male.

"Can't you see I'm reading!" Snapped Add as Elesis sighed before standing up.

Walking over towards him, she quickly snatched his book away without a second thought, flipping through the pages before grinning, before glancing at the suddenly blushing Add.

"Oh yes," she muttered, nodding her head seriously, "reading about-"

"Shut up!"

 **Secrets**

"Digging the grave, digging the grave," hummed Add as he grinned whilst staring at the hole he dug in the forest, his eyes wide with excitement before he reached over to the corpse that was lying on the ground.

"I'll dig you a grave, so you won't have to drown. No, you're ashes won't fill up the air. You'll be very grateful, you'll see," he whispered as he shoved the body into the hole.

"Got a secret, sure you'll keep, making sure you'll never let it spill. But of course, if you ever do, I'll send you through the drill. And then right through the mill, and only when you cannot speak, can I let you onto another secret," laughed Add as he began burying the hole, with the corpse already inside.

"Bye, bye Elesis."

 **Tears**

"I love you," whispered Elesis, her frame shaking as she held his hand within her own," so please don't leave me."

Laughing lightly, the heart monitor that was placed next to the bed began beating quieter and quieter.

"Don't worry," struggled out Add, his eyes half lidded as he slowly squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her that it'd be alright.

But even so, nothing he did through out that day would stop the endless amount of tears that would fall from her eyes. Nothing would be able to stop her uncontrollable sobs. Especially not when his heart stopped, when nurses rushed in, pushing him into the operation room. Tears, they clouded her vision and light that day.

 **Umbrella**

"You'll catch a cold idiot," scolded Add as he walked through he park, holding a bright red umbrella in his hands.

"But the rain is so fresh!" Beamed Elesis, her feet kicking the puddles of water without a care.

"Act you age already, here!" Snapped Add as he tried to position the umbrella above her soaking hair.

"But now you're the one getting drenched," pointed out Elesis with a cheeky smile.

Glaring at her, Add sighed before walking closer towards her, just so that he could get protection from the rain, that was all. But as he was close enough towards Elesis, she suddenly pulled his tie down and dragged his face towards her face, so that their lips would meet.

"You'll catch a cold," grinned Elesis as Add looked away with a blush on his face.

 **Values**

"There is always three points that women value in their boyfriends," lectured Esper as Add and Lusa sat in a bored state, listening to their older brother drone on and on about females.

"How about a guy that'd just shut up?" Muttered Lusa as he sunk deeper into his seat.

"I second that!" Piped in Add.

"The first value is-" Began Esper, ignoring his brothers' comments.

"Esper! Bring me some chocolate," came a quick order as Esper's head snapped up, his eyes sparkling as he nodded his head.

"On it!" He replied as he made a mad dash.

"Value number one," snickered Add as he crossed his arm," make sure that the boyfriend is like a trained dog."

 **Wish**

Just leave me alone, was all Elesis wanted to scream out, her heart racing as she ran across the school. I don't want to face this anymore was her broken thought as she felt her legs stumble down the hall, the laughter of everyone pointed right at her. Just let me have this wish, is that really too much? Tears fell down her face helplessly as her voice was trapped in her throat. Surely, why am I the only one like this...?

"You aren't," spoke out a voice coldly, snapping her out of her self pity.

"Add," she whispered, her voice chipped as she reached her arm out, trying to just grasp hold of a figment of her imagination.

"I'm still here," spoke out the ghostly figure with a small smile.

"Right," laughed Elesis, laughing at her own stupidity.

This one wish, I'll never get... Will I?

 **X**

"Three spots," muttered Elesis as she trudged through the dark forest, her hands clenching her claymore tightly, prepared for any surprise attacks.

"I'd say we head north, there seems to be a fire there," pointed out Elsword as he scrunched his nose at stench of the place.

"Right," sighed Elesis as she felt a shudder course up her spine.

The day was quiet, with the gang split up into different teams, all trying to find hints on where the next El shard could be. With Raven and Rena together, whilst Aisha was with Ara and Chung with Eve, Elsword was stuck with his older sister - Elesis.

"There's strange carvings on the trees," whispered Elsword, his heart beating rapidly as Elesis placed her hand above one of them.

"An x," spoke Elesis as she narrowed her eyes, "there's something here."

 **Yes**

Kneeling down, Add opened a box, his heart thumping in his chest as he smiled unsteadily. "Elesis Sieghart, will you marry me?" As he allowed one of his quirky smirks to tug at his lips.

Standing with shock covering her body, Elesis couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful ring that seemed to spark to life. It was truest stunning. But then, looking back to Add's face, and then to the ring once more. Well, she couldn't help herself but to say,"yes."

 **Zero**

Before you came it was always the same

I'd never bother with life back then

But you some how changed so much of me

So much that without you now, I can't even see

So please, never let me go

Never disappear with the flow

Because if you do...

Then it'll all just reset to zero.


End file.
